<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomorrow by doriandorian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320987">Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriandorian/pseuds/doriandorian'>doriandorian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Best Friends, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Party Games, Pining, Protective Michael, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriandorian/pseuds/doriandorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average high school party. Monopoly boards are flipped. Kids strip to Hamilton. Awkward accidental love confessions. The kids aren't alright, but they might be soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you are all doing ok and staying safe. Remember that this is only temporary and the world will soon go back to normal. I hope this will help you escape for a few minutes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Jer, do you want to go to a small party at Jake's house?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael was sitting on the end of Jeremy's bed with his legs tucked up, criss-cross applesauce. Jeremy could also see that he was texting someone, because of the reflection in his glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we were just gonna hang out tonight,” Jeremy whined, pausing his game. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael lowered his phone so he could meet Jeremy's gaze. “We were, but he's our friend. Which means we have to do friend stuff, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy groaned because he understood that Michael was not going to take no for an answer. “I guess so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's just going to be our squad. Not really much of a party,” Michael said. “But he offered to order pizza!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Jeremy, the word squad meant him and Michael. But now that they had friends (people they sat with at lunch), he supposed they should probably hang out with them at least a few times. It wouldn't hurt, right? If it went bad, they could just sneak out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy asked, “Is it a sleepover?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael shrugged in response. “I'll ask.” A moment later he said, “Rich said 'no,’ but Jenna said 'it is if you're brave enough.’ I don't really want to know what that means.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy didn't either. Wait- “Rich? Jenna? How- nevermind.” He just shook his head and accepted it. To be honest, he still wasn't completely adjusted to this “more than one friend thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Groupchat. Rich only made it twenty minutes ago, and he didn't have your number. I would have added you, but you're right here, and... So, what should I tell him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy was kind of glad he wasn't in the groupchat. They seemed annoyed about inviting him and Michael. Still, it would've been nice to be included. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ummm… Do you want to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really, but we don't have anything better to do. I'll tell him we'll be there in twenty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we bring food? Chips, maybe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can stop on the way,” Michael replied as he set his phone down on Jeremy's bed “Come on, get up.” He stood up and reached out his arm. Jeremy took his hand and let himself be lifted off the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went downstairs to the kitchen, where Jeremy's dad was sitting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, dad? Can we go hang out with some friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dad raised an eyebrow. Jeremy never really mentioned his lunch friends at home. That's what they were. Not really real friends, but lunch friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this a party? Will there be alcohol?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, of course not, no,” Jeremy replied. He heard Michael let out a disappointed sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” his dad said after a moment, “be home by 10.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left before he could change his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was still warm enough out that they didn't need to grab coats on the way to Michael’s PT Cruiser. The ride to Jake's house was quiet and long. Michael wanted to listen to Bob Marley but Jeremy argued that they needed to finish listening to the 2016 revival of Falsettos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> They ended up listening to the radio. Michael stopped the car at a 7-11 on the way and got a large bag of Doritos, on the advice of Jeremy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy had thought that Jake's house had burned down, but Michael explained to him that they were going to Jake's summer house, and, apparently, that was different. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake's summer house turned out to be glorified, although very nice, cabin. When they pulled up the driveway half an hour after leaving Jeremy's house, Chloe ran out from behind the wooden building. From the path, she waved them over to where all of the other cars were parked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got out of the parked car, Chloe walked over to Jeremy. “Jake made me come and get you. We have to go in the back door, because we use the front, it sets off an alarm. Ooh, Doritos!” Chloe took the bag from him, and started to walk away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waited for Michael, then followed her. “Why would it set off an alarm,” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, we're... not supposed to be here?” she looked back and gave them a small, tentative smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael shrieked. “What?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it's fine. His parents are out of town.” Chloe slid the glass door open for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Jeremy stepped into a very nice, carpeted living room, with couches full of people. His lunch friends Jake, Rich, Jenna, Brooke, and Christine were all here. And Chloe, of course. A chorus of “hello's” and “Hey Jeremy, hey Michael,” rang out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to face Michael and murmured, “Should we go now, or wait until they aren't looking?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeremy, relax.” Michael gave him a friendly shove on his shoulder, and then sat down on the end of a couch next to Christine. “So, what are you guys doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy frowned. He mentioned on the ride that he actually wanted to try to get together with Christine. He was thinking he was finally brave enough to ask her out of a real date. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly? Nothing,” Christine answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rich huffed in disagreement. “We are getting to know each other better. Sharing stories, telling tales. Sit down, tall-ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There wasn't any more room on the couch, so he sat down next to Chloe on the floor. She was opening his and Michael's Doritos and placing them with the rest of the food on the coffee table. Among the food were some cookies, another bag of chips, and some almond-chocolate granola bars. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want to do, then? Any ideas?” Rich said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could get drunk and then swim in the pool,” Jake offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy threw a panicked look at his best friend, who gave him the tiniest hint of a smile to assure him that everything would be OK. He was so thankful for Michael. Plus, he was honestly looking really cute right now, all tucked into his hoodie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait, what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy looked down quickly, his cheeks turning red. What the hell, brain? Where did that come from?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chloe raise one of her perfectly sharp eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael interrupted his train of thought. “Hell no. My mom is probably going to smell my breath when I get home, and I just got ungrounded. What about Netflix?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooke gave him an exasperated look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can watch Netflix at home, by ourselves.” Christine stood up and inspected the tall shelves on the wall. “Maybe we could play a game and eat the food?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy knew he needed to say something to show everyone he wasn't just a waste of space. “How about… Monopoly? We all know how it works so it won't take long to explain, and you have it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it fun?” Jake asked. “I've never played it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael said, “You've never played Monopoly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s easy, we can teach you.” Chloe took the Doritos and granola bars off the short table. “Jeremy, help me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tucked the bag of chips under his arm, and grabbed the tray of cookies in both hands. Jeremy followed her into what he supposed was the kitchen. He could hear Christine toss the game box onto the coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the kitchen, he set the cookies and chips down on the large counter, and turned to go back to his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, wait.” Chloe touched his upper arm. “When did you and Michael start dating?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy sputtered. “We- um- no- we're not- uh-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I just thought you were. I'm sorry,” Chloe said again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We're not dating," Jeremy repeated. Why would Chloe think they were dating? Sure, him and Michael sometimes joked around about acting like an old married couple, but that was just because they were best friends. Where had Chloe gotten-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just seemed closer than usual and you keep smiling at each other.” Chloe said, like she knew what he was thinking. “Let's just go back and play the game.” She left him in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alrighty then. He was definitely not going to relax anytime soon now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he passed through the doorway Michael looked at him quizzically. Jeremy pretended to not see him. He looked down at the ground and tried not to think about what Chloe had said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did they really act like they were dating? He supposed it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to be dating Michael, but it was just kind of weird to think about. It was awfully hard not to look back up at his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Jeremy, what piece do you want?” Someone asked him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, what’s not taken?.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The dog.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I want that one. You can start, Christine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok.” Christine rolled the dice, and moved her hat to the third space. She read the price of the railroad, and then: “I don't want it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna lifted her eyebrows into her hairline. “Are you sure? That's a bad strategy, I read it online.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you seriously?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! I also read that you can bid on properties that people don't want to buy, so, I bid five dollars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael said, “What? You can't do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes you can,” Chloe and Brooke answered in perfect unison. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Creepy, guys. Real creepy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, anyway,” Christine interrupted loudly, “Somebody look that up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rich and Jake both picked up their phones. Jake said,  “I'll do it,” and Rich put his phone back in his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even was silent as Jake's typed into Google. Jeremy finally met Michael's gaze, and gave him a small, hesitative smile as an apology for a second ago. Michael grinned back. It seemed he was having a lot more fun than Jeremy at this pitiful excuse for a party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake finally said, “You can bid on the properties if the person that landed on it doesn't want to purchase.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael threw his hands in the air, defeated. “Fine. I bid six dollars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake: “Seven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rich: “Eight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe: “Nine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine: “Guys!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Rich crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. “Jake said we could bet on it. And you said-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine interrupted him loudly. “I know what he said. But you guys could go all day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jenna added. “I bid ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine turned and gave her a glare that could kill a grown man on steroids. “I'm making a new rule. You have to go up by at least ten dollars every bid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can't do that!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine picked up the dice and held them out to Michael. “I just did.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone laughed, including Jeremy. Normally he was so careful about laughing in front of people, but for some inexplicable reason, he didn't feel his stomach lurch. Christine smiled, because she loved being the center of attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So do I get it?” Jenna asked. “I bid ten dollars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That actual price is only sixty dollars. It's not worth that much,” Brooke said. Chloe nodded in agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy spoke up. He didn't know what possessed him to talk in front of all of these insane teenagers, but he said, “Jenna can have it.” And then, “Michael, roll the dice.” Michael rolled the dice, and Jeremy was instantly proud of himself. There were no weird ‘why is the freak talking’ looks, or exchanged glances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he reminded himself that these people were his friends. He could make mistakes, or say weird things to them, and nothing would happen. Not World War Three, no fireworks. He was safe here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna handed Brooke, the banker, a fake ten dollar bill over the coffee table, and he gave her the mortgage card that came along with her new property in exchange. Michael moved his wheelbarrow to the chance space. Jeremy handed him his card. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh,” Michael groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy asked, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to pay fifty dollars.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He replied with a sarcastic, “Oh, no,” and took the dice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About half an hour later, after Brooke had shoved the game board off the table, Jeremy was starving. It was dinnertime, and he hadn't eaten since eleven. He could tell Michael was hungry as well, because he was getting pissy at Rich when Rich and Jake had started making gay jokes. Jeremy knew they didn't mean it (everyone knew Rich was bi), but he could tell Michael was getting annoyed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine was helping Brook pick up the game pieces and cards that were all over the room while Jake called for the Pizza. Michael made Jenna and Chloe pick up everyone's money which was also everywhere because they had decided to “make it rain.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy had moved to the couch to sit next to Michael, and was leaning his head on his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This was a good idea. I'm glad we came,” he admitted. Even though he had been reluctant to hang out with their new friends, he knew that he and Michael had made the right choice by joining them. Jeremy felt like he knew everyone better than he had before. And he knew not that he never wanted to play Monopoly with Brooke again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does anyone know any more games?” Jenna said as she plopped back down in her armchair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spin the bottle,” Jake called from the kitchen. “Seven minutes in heaven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe looked up from where she was kneeling on the floor. “Do you only know kissing games? I mean, I'm not complaining, but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what?” Jake asked. “Do you have a better idea?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it would be really awkward. We all know each other too well for making out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's why it's fun,” Rich said as he tossed a handful of chips into his mouth and sat on the other couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truth or dare,” Jeremy said way too loud. He shrunk into Michael. That was so stupid,why did he have to go and mess everything up with his stupid brain. He hadn't said anything weird yet, and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's a great idea, Jer!” Michael grinned at him, and then knocked their shoulders together. “I volunteer as tribute. Dare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, we need a system,” Christine said, “Does the person that did the dare or truth tell the next people what to do, or are we going in a circle?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not the circle one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok,” Rich said. “Michael, I dare you to… see how many cookies you can find in your mouth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, but that seems kind of wasteful.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rich sighed. “Well, if you're too chicken…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I can do it.” Michael picked up one of the chocolate chip cookies sitting on the tray, and put it in his mouth. Then another. And then another. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy asked, “Dude, are you sure? You don't want to die before you can go to college.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael nodded and made a noise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the fourth cookie, he started to laugh, and that led to him starting to choke. Jeremy panicked and whacked him on the back. It looked like it probably hurt, but it seemed to work. He ran to the kitchen for a paper towel, and laughed when he saw Michael's face from the other end of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael ended up spitting the cookie mush into the towel and throwing in the garbage. By the time he wiped his mouth on his arm, Jeremy could see that everyone was completely grossed out. He rolled his eyes.  He'd had to deal with this idiot for twelve years. Jeremy had yet to find a dare Michael was afraid of. </p>
<p>“Ok, Christine, Truth or dare?” Michael asked. </p>
<p>“Truth. Ask me anything,” Christine said confidently. She rested her elbows on her knees, then put her chin in her hands. She looked at Michael expectantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something on her face that Jeremy couldn't place, and it made him anxious. What if she liked Michael? Michael would never date her though. He wouldn't do that to him. Michael knew how much he liked Christine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who do you like?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael must have done it for him, right? To help him find out if Christine could like him back?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the moment he had been waiting for, for a very long time. If Christine liked him they could go on dates and then eventually get married and spend their whole lives together…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, I've been wanting to bring this up. I don't like anyone.” Christine threaded her fingers together, and then took them apart. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve… Been wanting to tell us that you don't like anybody?” Jenna asked, clearly confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine started to talk. “I've thought about this a lot, and decided that the most important people in my life should know. I'm aro-ace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Jake said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aromatic, asexual. Basically, I don't want, or feel the need, for romantic or sexual relationships.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With those words, Jeremy felt his stomach drop through the floor. Christine would never like him back. All those times he had tried to talk to her or tried to ask her on a date and chickened out…. We're for nothing. He'd liked her a lot. He still liked her a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the background of his thoughts, Brooke and Chloe were hugging her. Jenna gave Christine a high-five, and Rich gave her an accepting nod and smile. Jake still looked confused. Not judging, but confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael pushed their legs together, and whispered, “Bathroom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy shook his head. It would be weird to let people know he was freaking out over this. They might think he didn't support her, or they would guess that he liked Christine. It was too risky, even though he desperately needed to talk to Michael. To hear Michael tell him that everything is going to be alright. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, ok. I love all of you,” Christine said. “Chlo, truth or dare?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe was sitting cross-legged where Jeremy had been when they played Monopoly. She grinned. “Dare. Make it a good one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go eat a spoonful of ketchup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe stuck out her tongue. “That's disgusting. I'll do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked to the kitchen, and came back with a small, silver spoon, and a bottle of ketchup. She shook up the bottle, then squirted the sauce onto the spoon until it was covered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's gross,” Brooke said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe said, “I know,” and shoved the entire ketchup-covered end of the spoon into her mouth. She gagged for a moment, then swallowed a few times with her face all scrunched up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooke said, "There is no way I'm kissing you until you brush your teeth, you can bet on that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There, I did it. Please tell me no one got pictures.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope.” Jenna slid her phone into her pocket. “I will not tell you that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe just rolled her eyes. “Ok, Jeremy. Truth or dare?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy had been hoping they'd forget about him, and he'd never have to answer the dreaded question. He figured “truth” might be less embarrassing. He could lie if he had to. Of course, Michael would know he was lying. But if he chose dare, they could take pictures and worst case scenario, everybody in school might see him naked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy sighed and cut his losses. “Truth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe smiled a wicked grin, and it made his stomach drop through the floor. This was a bad idea, he never should have net Michael talk him into coming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was your first kiss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was bad, this was bad, this was so very bad. If he told the truth and said “no one,” he could get mocked for the rest of his life. But if he lied, they could always fact check, and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, a girl. On vacation. A year ago. The name was, um, Maddie? We, uh, kissed. On the beach.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Jake arched an eyebrow. It was clear that none of his friends believed him in the slightest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeremy, you can't lie,” Michael teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna and Christine giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Great. Now she was laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, I haven't? Kissed anyone?” He hadn't meant for it to come out like a question, but there was no taking it back now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent for a moment. Then:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, we don't care,” Christine said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooke added, “Yeah, you're our friend. It doesn't matter if you've kissed someone yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake said, “Yeah, dude. We don't judge about anything. I mean, look at us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jenna agreed. “We're all kind of messed up. Not that you're messed up, or that not kissing anyone yet means you are messed up.” She scrambled to find the words. “We all have quirks. And we don't judge for them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought he might cry. Jeremy really did love these kids. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes in all of the commotion Michael had taken his hand, and was squeezing it. The steady pressure was more reassuring that he thought it could be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean technically I've never kissed anyone either. Unless you count Hanna in second grade," Michael said, still holding his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not gay if you're best friends, right? Probably not. He and Michal did things that were way gayer than hold hands all the time. Like sleeping in the same bed. And maybe cuddling a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks guys.” Jeremy looked down at their intertwined hands. He was sure his face was at least a little red. “Do I ask now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, go. Ask Rich. Make him do something stupid.” Michael snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, Rich.” Jeremy turned toward the other couch, and asked, “Truth or dare?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rich didn't wait at all before replying, “Dare”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy wasn't surprised, because Rich was definitely the dare-devil of the group. Michael might have no fear of embarrassment, but Rich would gladly jump off a bridge if it meant getting a few laughs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't have any ideas for a dare at all. Well, he had plenty of ideas, but none of them were good enough. The 'eat something weird’ dare had already been used. He'd make Rich flash the neighbors, but there were no neighbors. This was impossible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um… are there any neighbors around here? I dare you to ding-dong-ditch someone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake said, "It's about a half mile to the nearest house. I don't think his little legs could handle that walk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rich smacked him playfully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, ok. Um, I dare you to-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my God! I just got the perfect dare!" Jenna leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Dare Rich and Jake to play seven minutes in heaven."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy looked at her scepticaly. Jake was like the straightest of the straights. But everyone was waiting on him and he didn't have any other ideas, so he shrugged and said, "Rich, I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Jake."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group collectively went, "Oooooooh," and Jeremy was happy for feeling like he belonged here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately Rich blushed bright red. Jeremy didn't think it was possible to embarrass the kid, but apparently it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why me?" Jake asked, now equally flushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy shrugged again. "I don't know. It was Jenna's idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you have to do it. Unless you're scared," Chloe said. Everyone nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine," Rich groaned reluctantly. "Which closet, Jake?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake got up and led them down the hallway and into one of the rooms. Everyone watched silently until they were out of earshot and then started to chatter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're so hooking up," Jenna said, her voice floating above the rest. "I just wanted to embarrass Rich. That was great Jeremy, thanks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy smiled. Maybe he could be real friends with these people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway, what now? The chooser is gone," Michael pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine said, "Brooke hasn't gone yet. Brooke, truth or dare?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Truth." Brooke smiled confidently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know. Guys, what do we want to know?" Christine looked around the room for help, obviously baffled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ask her if she's a virgin," Michael offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Too much gray area," Jenna said. "Gotta ask who."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok, cool. Brooke, who did you lose your virginity to?" Christine asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooke looked extremely uncomfortable. "Um, I don't think I can tell."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? Why? Brooke you, have to. It's the rules," Michael said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's fine, Brooke," Chloe interrupted. "Tell them. I don't care anymore, it's ok."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooke gave her a small smile. "Um, it was Chloe?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my God, really?" Jenna exclaimed. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's great," Christine threw in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe smiled, obviously relieved that her friends weren't judging her. "I know that you guys knew we were dating, but we really are in love. I'm glad we can share it now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy smiled at her. "That's awesome. I'm really happy for you guys."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw, thanks Jeremy," Brooke answered. "Now Michael, truth or dare?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um, dare."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Strip for us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?!" Michael screeched. "I know I'll do a lot, but-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooke cut him off. "Not all the way, you pervert. Just put on a show. We don't need to see anything important."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Jeremy had seen Michael naked before, but not in a very long time. Not since they were in elementary school. Honestly, he was kind of curious. Michael bragged about having a big dick all the time and Jeremy really did wonder if he was lying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh god," Michael moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe jumped up and plugged her phone into the aux cord connected to the surrounding speakers. "Ok, what music do we want?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy ran over to Chloe before she could pick anything. "Can I pick?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeremy, what are you doing," Michael questioned suspiciously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing," he replied, tapping his way to the Hamilton soundtrack on Chloe's Spotify. Of course she had a premium account.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Chloe realized what he was doing she cracked up and most fell down she was laughing so hard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeremy," Michael said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok, help me move this table someone." Christine and Jenna dragged the coffee table out of the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You ready, Jeremy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep." He could barely contain his grin. Jeremy couldn't wait to see Michael's face when he hit play on the song he had chosen. "What about you, Micha? Ready to put on a show?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I swear to God I will kill every one of you. Slowly. With fire."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, Chillax, buddy. What's happening?" Rich asked from behind the couch. Jake appeared behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Michael has to put on a strip show for us," Jenna explained. She already had her phone ready to video the whole thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait," Michael said. "I don't want any videos or pictures. I'm serious."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's fair," Brook said. "Everybody hand over the phones."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" Jenna exclaimed. "But-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooke grabbed her pink IPhone out of her hands. "Ok Michael. Go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy hit play and the song blasted through the speakers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's nothing rich folk love more<br/>
Than going downtown<br/>
and slummin it with the poor</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael yelled, "IS THIS THE FUCKING SCHUYLER SISTERS?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And everybody died. Including Jeremy. For a solid twenty seconds the only sound in the room was muffled gasping as everybody had to take more air into their lungs because they were laughing so hard. Chloe ran to the bathroom, Christine at her heels. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rich said, "God, I fucking love this kid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Jeremy was happy with himself. He had made all of these people laugh. People that were now definitely his friends. And Michael was wiping happy tears from his eyes. Making Michael laugh always made Jeremy happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok," Brooke said, gasping. "Let's calm down. We still need to see the show."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," Michael replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everyone was breathing normally and we're back in their seats, the show commenced. Jeremy hit play on the music and after a few giggle fits had passed, Michael struck a pose in the middle of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his hands on his head, Michael started to grind his hips into the air to the music. Jeremy almost missed it when Jake took out his wallet and threw a dollar bill at his Michael.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pull up in their carriages and gawk<br/>
At the students in the common<br/>
Just to watch them talk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael pulled off his red hoodie to reveal a Panic! At the Disco T-shirt underneath. He swung the hoodie around his head a few times before letting it fly into Jeremy's lap. He wasn't sure why, but he felt his face heat up. He was probably just getting second hand embarrassment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Take Philip Schuyler the man is loaded<br/>
Oh-oh but little does he know<br/>
that his daughters<br/>
Peggy, Angelica, Eliza</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael reached behind his neck and grabbed the collar of his shirt like he was going to take it off, but then he stopped. "Yeah that's enough for me, I'm out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooke started clapping. "Whoo! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe looked at her with furrowed brows and scooted closer so their thighs were touching.  Jeremy stopped the music and tossed Chloe back her phone. But not before sending himself the few pictures he'd snuck. He'd tell Michael later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael snagged his hoodie from Jeremy and then plopped back onto the couch. "Now let's forget about that. Jenna, Truth or dare?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um, truth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you had to date someone in this room who would it be?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um," Jenna answered, "I'd have to say Jake. It's purely physical though. And we all know he's taken anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I am not. I am single. Very single."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, is that why we just made out for ten minutes in your closet?" Rich snarked. "You told me you liked me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? No I didn't. What are you talking about…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rich looked like he was about to cry, although this time it wasn't because he was laughing. He quickly rushed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, none of us care that you like dick. I thought you would have figured that out by now," Michael told Jake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Boy, if you do not go after him right now and apologize I'll cut off your-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going, I'm going." Jake got up and quickly followed Rich. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well. That escalated quickly, " Chloe said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy figured that they would probably be fine. After the SQUIP incident those two had been extremely close. And he didn't know them well, but he knew that Jake never gave up, even if he was thick skulled at times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry guys," Jenna apologized. "I didn't mean for that to happen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We know," Brooke comforted. "They need to deal with their feelings anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, speaking of that… Jeremy, truth or dare?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because Jeremy really didn't want to reveal any deep, dark secrets, he answered, "Dare."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna replied too quickly. "I dare you to kiss Michael."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone in the room suddenly became very still, waiting for his reaction. Jeremy didn't know if that was a bad thing, but he knew he had to say something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" Great, Jeremy, he told himself. Excellent. You're a real Shakespeare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to make out with him," Jenna said. "Just a little kiss."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why me?" Michael squeaked. Jeremy looked over at him. For the first time that night, he looked embarrassed. Was the thought of kissing Jeremy really that gross?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because. I want to see if you'll do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine," Jeremy said quietly. "Um, do we have to do it in front of people? Like out here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the same time Christine said "No, of course not," and Jenna said, "Hell yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Jeremy and Michael looked around the room awkwardly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooke suggested, "How about we vote? Raise your hand if they have to do it in here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna and Brooke raised their hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now if they can leave?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine, Chloe, Jeremy, and Michael raised their hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait," Jenna interrupted, "can they vote?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess so." Brooke clapped her hands together. "It's settled. You can find a room or whatever. Take as long as you want." She wiggled her eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna asked, "how will we know they actually did it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can trust you guys, right?" Christine smiled expectantly at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael mumbled out a reply that Jeremy couldn't quite make out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, go," Chloe ordered. "And make it a good one. I want details later, Mikey."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't call me Mikey." Michael stood up his spot on the couch and gestured for Jeremy to follow him down the hall. The same hall where Rich and Jake had disappeared for a good ten minutes. He hoped they were doing ok. No one else seemed worried, but agonizing over things he couldn't change was one of Jeremy's specialties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It almost made him forget about why he was following Michael into the gray themed guest bedroom at the end of the hall. He stepped through the doorway with shaky legs and closed the door behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy didn't remember seeing Michael put his hoodie back on, but he clearly had. He was picking at the sleeves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know we don't have to do this, right?" Michael offered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but they'll know. And you know how bad of a liar I am."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true. Jeremy was a terrible liar. Which was also probably why he was having such a hard time convincing himself that he didn't want to kiss Michael. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew that, logically, it was probably just his body reacting to the thought of kissing anyone. He was a teenage boy, and that came with some, um, needs. It just so happened that it was Michael's body. And  Michael's undeniably adorable face. Because he wasn't gay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wouldn't have to say anything. I'd lie for you." Michael sat on the bench at the end of the beds and pulled his knees up to his chin. "And we could make up a whole story and everything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Michael didn't want to kiss him. Just because Michael was gay didn't mean that he went around fooling around with every boy he knew. Why would Jeremy be any different? He sure as hell wasn't extremely attractive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you not want to kiss me, or something? Because you're trying awful hard to get out of it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? Of course I want to kiss you!" Michael practically yelled. And then he realized what he said and covered his face with his hands. "Oh, shit. I mean…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want to kiss me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean yeah, of course. Buddy ol' pal. Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" Michael gave him a weak smile, but Jeremy knew it wasn't real. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry," Michael said, covering his face again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy sat down on the bed next to him and put his hand on his back. "It's fine. I know it's weird since we've been friends for so long, and-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not why it's weird, Jer. At least for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy had no idea what he was talking about. Why else would it be weird? Maybe because it was a dare and they were kind of being forced into it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, is it because of the dare?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ikinalikyo," Michael mumbled into his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I kind of like you." Michael sounded like he was about to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, yeah. I would hope so. I mean we've been best friends for twelve years."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, Jeremy, you goose. I like like you. Oh god, you probably hate me now and think I'm disgusting."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael like liked him? That meant that he wasn't kidding when he admitted that he wanted to kiss him. Michael probably wanted to do more than kiss him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did his heart feel like it was going to beat out of his chest?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael said, "We don't have to kiss if you don't want to now. Especially since-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it's ok," he answered quickly. "I just have a question."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Anything." Michael sounded miserable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know if you like someone?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael's head shot up. His eyes were red and watery and Jeremy instantly felt the impulse to pull him into a hug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realizing how it sounded, Jeremy quickly rephrased his question. "I mean, how did you know. That you, you know. Liked me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I, um. I don't know if there was really a, you know, specific moment that I knew. Just one day," Michael met his gaze, "I realized that I didn't like you thinking about Christine. And I wanted it to be me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy's face burned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry," Michael apologized. "But to answer your other question… I started to look forward to your smiles. You would look at me and my heart would start to beat faster." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael bit his bottom lip and started scratching his arms, unaware that he was doing it. Jeremy reached for his hand with his own and threaded their fingers together, avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I found myself thinking about you," Michael continued. "All the time. Just for little things, too. I'd be at Meijer and see something and think man, I wish Jeremy was here. Or hey, Jer would love that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you apologizing? I know you'll never feel-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his free hand Jeremy cupped Michael's cheek and pressed their faces together. His best friend was obviously not expecting it because he froze for a second, before he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. Jeremy moved their mouths together</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't really know what to do. It was his first kiss. And he was ridiculously giddy to be sharing it with Michael. Who he was definitely sure that he liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy pulled away first. "For that. Sorry." He took his hand off Michael's cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to apologize. Any anyway, at least we got the dare over with, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit. Before he thought to censor himself, Jeremy blurted out, "Oh, I wasn't even thinking about that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael's blue eyes widened. "Wait. Does that mean…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um, I think so?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You think so?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. I mean yes. I mean I like you. Too. Like you were describing it and how it felt and I was Like hey, that's how I feel I guess I just didn't realize it. And then you looked so sad and my brain was like-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael shut him up with another kiss. This time Jeremy let go of Michael's hand so he could run his fingers through his hair. He'd always wanted to do that. Michael stretched his legs down flat on the bed groaned when Jeremy crawled on top of him so they could get closer together. Michael grunted when Jeremy accidentally bit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd been this close to Michael before. Like when they had to share a bed and Jeremy hogged all the covers on purpose so Michael would have to scoot in closer. But they had never been this connected. Jeremy decided that this was way better than kissing Christine could have ever been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, crap," Jeremy said, breaking their kiss again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael said, "Hmm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everyone is probably wondering what we're doing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let them," Michael said. "I don't care." And he ground his hips into Jeremy hard enough to make him moan with pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Michael! What if they hear something?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just laughed. "That was definitely something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy glared at him and crossed his arms like a grumpy toddler. "Fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jer," Michael complained. "But…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We literally just had our first kiss. I'm not really ready to see you naked yet. Sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've seen me naked," Michael protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not since puberty!" Jeremy off of his lap and sat back down next to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait. You said yet. Does that mean someday you want to see me naked?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You like me. You said it. You can't take it back now," Michael teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend now, or is it too soon?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face flushed red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh don't act all innocent now, Mr. 'I groan louder than Christine performs her Lady Macbeth monologue.'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy flicked his nose. "I guess I'll be your boyfriend, then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We get to go on dates and stuff now! This is the best day of my life!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw. Should we go back out there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Probably. But I don't want to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy laughed. "Of course you don't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are we going to tell them about us," Michael asked. "I mean you are a terrible liar. You'd probably forget we were supposed to hide it and accidentally kiss me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm serious," Jeremy said. "If you don't want to tell them we don't have to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know," Michael responded with a smile. "But I want to. I want everyone to know how much I love you." And then he turned beet red. "I mean-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you too, you adorable disaster."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael kissed him, but it only lasted for a second. "We should probably go join them. I don't want to know what kind of things they think we're doing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is it bad that I kind of do?*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Same." Michael took his hand and pulled him off of the bed. "Come on. I'm hungry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of all the embarrassing things Jeremy had ever had to do, walking into the kitchen after making out with his best friend was definitely near the top of the list. At least they weren't still in the living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they had been preoccupied, the pizza had arrived. Jake had ordered enough to feed a small army. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when their friends noticed that they were back, no one said anything. Except for Jake who told him that the cheese pizza was on the bottom because he knew that cheese was Jeremy's favorite. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy and Michael grabbed some slices of the still hot pizza and joined Brooke and Chloe at the dinner table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So. How'd it go?" Brooke asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Brooke!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We said don't say anything. They'll get embarrassed," Chloe hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, it's fine," Jeremy said. "Actually, we, uh…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael blurted out, "We're dating!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rich ran over to them and gave Michael a huge hug. "Oh man am I proud of you guys. You've been pining after him since what, seventh grade?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy was shocked. He didn't know that Michael had liked him for that long. But the more he thought about it the more adorable it became. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled at his boyfriend. "Aw."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael's face flushed. "Rich," he complained. "He wasn't supposed to know that. Not yet, at least."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oops, sorry man." Rich took a bite of his pizza and then walked back over to the bar where he was sitting with Jake. "Oh yeah. Also me and Jake are dating now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I figured. Congrats."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy looked at the clock. "Hey Michael, it's nine. We should probably go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna protested, "but we were going to play another round!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry guys. His dad's pretty strict now. Especially after… you know." Michael patted his pocket to make sure he hadn't lost his keys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bye," Jeremy said. Everybody said bye back, and Brooke waved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left through the back door and pulled out of the driveway before they could change their minds and stay for another round of truth or dare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn't talk on the ride back home except for when they were stopped at a light and Jeremy had kissed Michael until the cars behind them honked their horns. Michael cursed them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, are we telling my dad?" Jeremy asked as they pulled into his driveway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would he still let me spend the night?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Probably not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then not yet. A guy has needs, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Michael!" Jeremy exclaimed, scandalized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? I meant cuddling."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure you did. Do you want to spend tonight over here?" Jeremy offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would, but we wouldn't sleep. And then I'd be grumpy all day," Michael explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael leaned over and kissed him. It only lasted a second and was the lightest one yet. Jeremy longed for more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Michael said. "Tomorrow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate every single kudos and comment with every speck of my being. </p>
<p>And please remember that even if you haven't heard it in a while you are loved and your emotions are valid.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>